


small things

by sunshinemini



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, changbin is whipped as per usual, if you squint you'll see a love confession, very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinemini/pseuds/sunshinemini
Summary: for his everlasting and everchanging beauty undoubtedly left him breathless





	small things

**Author's Note:**

> so if you haven't guessed already i have a [big] love for the sky like i always love writing about it hence where the inspiration/idea for this came from. the first part is kinda like changbin's perspective from "meet me at the bottom of the ocean, where time is frozen" but other than that it's just changbin loving felix like a lot a lot (aka me projecting). also there's probably like 100 mistakes in this that'll i eventually sort out but hey ho!

_november_ _16_ _th_ — _0_ _7_ _:_ _24_ _pm_  

he remembered the shy streaks of dust lavender that tainted the clouds earlier that day, an artist's fine hands delving into only the richest of coloured-tones, choosing to envelop the sky with the deepest sentiment of _love_ and _care_ , shaping a masterpiece that'd forever be imprinted in the minds of those encountered. 

he remembered a boy not much younger than himself stumbling upon his makeshift creation, his heart swooning over the sweet shades that graced the youngers feature. and how even in the low-lit light, the boy's eyes still glistened, outshining the icicles that basked in the rays. 

he'd learnt his name was _felix_ _,_ and all changbin could think about was how beautiful it sounded coming from his mouth – a melody he'd never get tired of hearing. he'd also learnt that he had a passion for photography, a sheepish grin playing upon his lips as changbin hummed in response, gaze dripping with fondness for he couldn't begin to fathom how someone could be so _effortless_ in everything they did. 

and changbin couldn't help himself from falling, – curse you sucker-like nature for cute boys –couldn't control how hopelessly smitten he'd become in a matter of seconds.  

he was sure he was dreaming, imagining, hallucinating even, he was sure any of those were the reasons; there was no way this was even close to being _real._ there was no way someone like felix could be moderately interested in watching time pass by with him, it'd never been on anyone's agenda. 

but little did changbin know, felix was in-awe of the older, completely taken aback by someone could radiate such warmth and wonder. little did he know, felix wished changbin would let him in...with his wish eventually coming true. 

+ 

 _november_ _23_ _rd_ _—_ _0_ _9_ _:48_ _pm_   

the familiar scent of hazelnut masked with hints of vanilla and cinnamon was comfort for changbin – a scent that felt like home. the autumn-like aroma providing a sanctuary away from the bitterness of reality for when needed most, every thought that resided tumbling away. 

under the radiating glow of rich scarlet and amethyst hued rays that adorned the skyline, changbin basked in the last clutters of warmth before the day came to a close. his gaze transfixed on how the grazing illumination of the sun transformed the sky into something so mesmerising; in awe of how midnight blues swallowed the entirety whole in a matter of minutes. 

the cafe and night were both quiet, suiting his preference perfectly. he'd always strayed from involvement with the hustle of busy city life, the fast-pace environment being almost sickening in a way that clung to him in a suffocating manner. the quiet had always stroke him as being more compelling, how it welcomed him with open arms that allowed for a hide away to immerse himself to the point of ease. 

before him sat two mugs of dark, rich hot chocolate that've been smothered with a thick coat of white milk foam, sprinkles of cocoa powder and a small sum of marshmellows. one for himself and one for felix, who was late as usual. 

these nights had always been designated for the two of them. the serenity of the coffee shop providing them with the taste of home they'd so eagerly craved. he had a habit of referring to a lot of things as _'home'_...as a cover up for how he couldn't even remember the last time he'd been home properly, how the guilt that was buried well within twisted itself into a sum of knots and tangles as each day passed, the sensation growing to be more and more vicious. only to leave tinges of dullness persistent on mocking in its place. 

and one that he'd never admit was that of felix being home. a home that he deeply cherished and loved. there was no disguising how felix had given changbin more than enough throughout their friendship, how he'd rallied enough comfort to keep him feeling warm and fuzzy for days and he knew that. deep down he knew that one day his disguise would be unraveled for all to see, and he dreaded how close it could be. 

"earth to hyung?" a familiar voice called, bursting the bubble of thoughts that'd managed to cloud his mind. the sight of felix standing before changbin with that stupid, signature goofy grin plastered across his lips wasn't enough to make his heart flutter, but the pink tint that was infused on his cheeks like a souvenir, to his s _urprise_ , was. and soon enough he felt his own cheeks tingle as a slight blush adorned his features. 

mentally cursing, he chose to blame the warmth that was currently devouring his fingers as he clutched onto the mug – for the purpose of support in this case – to be the mastermind behind his cheek fiasco, and definitely **_not_** **_felix_**. 

yet he was so unaware of how felix's gaze softened at the sight, wanting nothing more than to cup his face, strings of teases rolling off his tongue for being _so-fucking-cute_ _._  

 +

 _december_ _1_ _st_ — _02:02am_  

the loose illumination from the remains of the outside world peeked through changbin's curtains, grazing whatever fell before in faint flickers. a pitch-black curtain draping the sky with faint creamy-white kisses bathing in the moons lucent glow, unphased by the stars that clung close, daring to cloak those that fell astray, blemishing their blurred haze. 

with hands lazily roaming sheets, changbin hoped they'd miraculously find _him_ , an exasperated sigh escaping his lips upon realisation that he _still_ wasn't there. 

sinking into his bones almost like a strange illness, an indescribable sensation, tugging at every inch of his skin with such intensity a feeling of nausea trailed behind, gnawing away at his insides. 

his eyes slowly fluttered open, fingers fumbling for his phone as the familiar ringing sound continuously pierced through the eerie silence that his room upheld, devouring the slight flutters of his curtains as they danced alongside the whistles of the trees in the late winds. as his body sluggishly fought off any sensation of grogginess, phone just meters away from his face, sleep-infused daze struggling to depict the fuzzy image with no means of adjusting anytime soon.  

"hello?" he mumbled, unaware of how deeply-coated his words were laced in tiredness and how felix's ears pricked up – not to his surprise though. 

felix's regret plummeted through, that million and one winning thought to dial his number despite changbin's hatred for phone-calls almost spitting itself back in his face, cursing with an unknown aggression at any hope of fulfilling his own needs. 

"hyung, i really miss you," felix whispered. and he meant it, changbin knew he meant it. the overwhelming desperation that devoured his tone, shadowing its usual dipped in silk manner. his heart yearned to hear changbin's voice for it kept him going, even if he only managed to grasp at a few seconds; it was always better than nothing. 

fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie, – which was in fact felix's – he squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to rid himself of the pain he'd tried so hard to conceal. you see, changbin had mastered the art of emotional manipulation upon himself. deeming himself to be relatively good at subterfuge, persistent on using time and situation to the best of his ability to mask the truth he'd buried within. he knew the mindset was toxic, secretive, you name it, but it was _orchestrated,_ orchestrated in a way that made him feel at ease – and for him, that alone was all that mattered. 

and with simple "lix, i miss you too" rolling off his tongue, changbin wanted nothing more than to take a break from this daunting state that lingered behind traces of itching and numbness, wanting nothing more than to cave. every emotion he'd pent up arising, pouring out in a series of blurred, incoherent wave that tore the both of them apart. 

changbin was almost so engrossed in his own thoughts, thoughts about the last time someone he'd adored...loved even held him in their embrace, thoughts that drained themselves to remain abysmal, he'd nearly missed felix telling him that he loved him too, promising to be _home_ in a few days. and whilst his mind was a murky mess of thoughts, – he blamed the hour for that – his heart was bursting at the seams, lining every inch of his skin with that dreamy exuberance. 

all he'd ever _wanted_ was to matter to someone, – more specifically, felix – craving nothing more than to bundled up in the comfort and warmth of his arms, a shelter he'd longed for being _right there._  

+

 _december_ _1_ _st_ — _0_ _5_ _:_ _56pm_  

he'd replayed the little scenarios a thousand-times, almost as if they were on loop, and it was most definitely fucking with him. of course, coupled with the additional images of felix brushing his thumb across his blush-stained cheek surfacing, the word _cute_ taunting him, matters didn't really seem to piece together...but somehow, they _did._  

before him, a blanket of navy-blue coloured the sky, streaks of white fusing into smears that disintegrated as quickly as they appeared, soft traces of rouge and apricot beginning to form, soaking through as their remnants entwined themselves around, slowly but surely fading into light trickles that devoted oneself to the moon. 

it wasn't until then that changbin realised felix was at one with the sky, for his everlasting and everchanging beauty undoubtedly left him breathless. 

the constellations that patterned the horizon in their own glow mirrored in the freckles that tickled his features. the plethora of colours that littered from above, complimenting felix's every crevasse in a way made just for him. it was if the sky had learnt to adore him just as much as changbin had, enriched in a velvety quilt. 

and for that, he become his muse. 


End file.
